1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of a palette for carrying seats in a pair or a seat for several persons, and more particularly to a palette for carrying a driver's seat for an automobile and an assistant driver's seat for the automobile in a pair, or an automotive seat for several passengers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when automotive seats which are made in an assembly line are to be shipped, they are carried on palettes and conveyed by hangers of a conveyance line to a place where the seats are carried out. As examples of such palettes, there are conventionally employed wooden palettes which are assembled using veneers or square timbers.
Chips of wood are easy to generate from the wooden palettes and are scattered about in the assembly line. As a result, the chips stick to the seats on the palette. Labor in which the chips are removed from the seats with effort is required. Further, the wooden palletes are easy to break due to fraying and crack in the palettes. Therefore, the wooden palettes frequently require repair.
If a resinous palette is employed in lieu of the wooden palette, there is no inconvenience which the chips are produced from the wooden palette. However, from the special standpoint of what the resinous palette carries the seats thereon, it becomes necessary for the resinous palette to conform to the following requirements.
For example, when a driver's seat for an automobile and an assistant driver's seat in a pair are carried on the resinous palette, the total weight of the driver's seat and assistant driver's seat is about 120 kg. Therefore, the resinous palette should have strength properties such as stress cracking resistance, resistance to deflection, and resistance to wear.
From the standpoint of what the palette carries seats in a pair or a seat for several persons, the palette is required to have a carrying area of about 1330 mm in length and about 700 mm in width. Also, the palette is required to be lightweight and required to have a weight of about 18 kg or less, because the palette is set on an equipment for shipment when the seats are consigned. The palette is desired to be thin, because there is height limitation of the equipment for shipment. In addition to this, the palette should be resistant to -10.degree. C.-80.degree. C. temperature environments, since the palette is stored in a warehouse or is kept in the open air.
Further, a lubricant such as grease is applied to a slide rail of an automotive seat, so that the lubricant will drip onto the palette. Therefore, the palette should have solvent resistance. In addition, the palette is required not to be susceptible to the contamination of the lubricant, and is required to allow the lubricant to be easily removed therefrom.